


Power

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: Toujours Pur. What a joke.





	Power

The Blacks’ ancestral house functioned more as a theatre than a home. Here, his family (aside from those unmentionable exceptions) honed their skills and performed their parts and aimed to leave no visitor in doubt that the Blacks were the purest, oldest, _noblest _of all the ancient wizarding families.

Not noble in the Gryffindor sense of self-sacrificing fat-headedness, but in the sense of _power_ and _superiority_: Black patronage was a thing to be coveted.

At least, it ought to be.

Regulus knew, now, that it was just a façade.

The Blacks had no more power than any other family. Less, perhaps, then some. They made a good show of it with the dark green wallpaper, the ebony floorboards, the goblin-wrought silverware all decorated with carved and etched serpents, the fussy clothes and attentive house-elves and mysterious artefacts lurking on every surface.

But in reality, Regulus suspected that most of the world considered them a bit… _passé_. Something to be tolerated for the sake of tradition, like an embarrassing spinster aunt. It was only the likes of the Crabbes and the Rosiers and the Bulstrodes, those cauldron-lickers, that fawned over the House of Black these days.

_Toujours Pur. _What a joke.


End file.
